Lips of an Angel
by XxMAKExXitorbreakitXx
Summary: Oneshot for Becky! Songfic to Lips of an Angel by Hinder. Sorta Angsty, i guess. CodyXOC.


This oneshot is for Becky.

I don't own anyone. Becky belongs to herself, and Cody belongs to... erm. Himself, and the WWE i guess. lol

This idea is kinda half and half. Half of it is relating to Becky's challenge, the other is just something i came up with when listening the song.

This is a songfic. The song is Lips of an Angel by Hinder, and i don't own it either.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

**Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.**

Cody quickly hopped out of the chair he was sitting in, and grabbed his ringing cell phone off of the coffee table.

"Hello?" He whispered, moving out of the hotel room and into the hallway.

"...Cody?" Her voice was barely audible, but he heard it all right. It was the voice that had woken him up in his dreams.

"Becky? It's three in the morning." Cody glanced at his watch. _More like 3:30, but still..._

**Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**

He didn't get an answer, only a whimper and a muffled sob.

"Becky? What's wrong, what happened?" Cody's voice was rushed, scared.

"I had the nightmare again..." Becky's voice was rough from her crying. He cringed, thankful that she couldn't see him. They had been in a car accident on the way to an arena one day. Becky and Cody were in the back seat, while her best friends, Katie and Shay, were in the front seats.

When the cars collided, the only thing Cody remembered was the screams of the girls, and his girlfriend holding his hand for dear life before he was knocked cold. But Becky was awake for everything.

She could remember the screeching metal as the cars slid across the road. The thuds, and feeling sick when their car rolled into a ditch.

She could still remember the screams of her best friends. At first they were terrified, but they then became pain filled, agonizing screams that haunted her to this day. Then, everything went quiet, before she blacked out.

Shay had lived, needing a wheelchair for the rest of her life. But Katie had died at the hospital.

Cody still had nightmares about that day, but Becky's were ten times worse.

After a year, the dreams ended, and she seemed happier. Everything went back to normal. They went back to OVW, and a little bit after, they became wrestlers for the WWE.

There was silence on the other line before Becky spoke again. "She's there isn't she?"

**Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you**

Cody sighed. "She's sleeping." Randy Orton passed by on the way to his own room, staring at Cody like he had three heads for being outside in the hallway on his cell phone whispering. He turned his back to the other man.

Another pause.

"Do you ever think about what could have happened? If we hadn't broken up, i mean?" Her voice was still small, but there was a different tone to it now, one he couldn't identify.

"Every day." It was a simple enough answer, but He seemed to hesitate before saying it. He had thought about it. Hell, 50 percent of the time he wished it was Becky laying in bed with him each night, not Melissa.

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue**

"... I dreamt of you." Cody's voice came out in a whisper, and he rested his forehead against the wall. He heard Becky's intake of breath on the other line.

"You did?" Her voice cracked. He nodded, although she couldn't see him.

"Yeah. It was about that time we went to the amusement park with Charlie and Jeff." His head was still resting against the wall as he closed his eyes, trying to remember his dream.

Becky didn't answer, and Cody posed another question.

"He's there with you. Isn't he?" He knew the question caught her off guard, but he just had to know.

"Yeah..." She said slowly. "He's upstairs." The 'He' in question was Adam Copeland, Becky's boyfriend for the last 2 months. They met when She had been drafted to _Smackdown!_ and after a month, started going out.

"Does he know that you're talking to me? I don't want to start another fight." The last time Cody and Becky had talked, Adam found out. He was jealous, and had started a fight one day. Both of them had been suspended for it.

"No, he doesn't. Does she?"

His eyes opened, but he knew that question was coming. "No, I don't think so." And then there was silence.

The hotel room door opened, and out came Melissa, a look of surprise on her face. "Cody, what-"

"I'll be right there Mel. Just give me a minute." Cody cut her off, and she stared at him for a moment. Huffing, she walked back inside, the door slamming slightly after her. She was pissed at him now, but he didn't really care. The blonde haired, brown eyed girl that was Melissa, just wasn't the black haired, green eyed Becky that he so wished she was.

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**

"...Cody, I think I should go." Becky sighed, she didn't want to go, but she also didn't want to cause Cody any trouble with his girlfriend.

"Becky, wait!" He sighed. "... I miss you." His back was to the wall now, and he slid down, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I miss you too." Her voice sounded like it was about to crack, but didn't. He hated it when she cried. Especially if he was the cause of her tears. There was silence between then again, and Cody heard her sniffle.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry baby." His voice was slightly hoarse, and he closed his eyes again.

Becky sniffled again. "Cody...I gotta go."

His voice was still hoarse, but he agreed.

Her voice was soft, and sounded far away as she said goodbye and hung up. Cody closed his phone, and his head went back, resting against the wall. He wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now...

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

**­**_** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Well.. That's it! Hope you like it Becky!! lol

Like i said, half of this idea is sorta relating to Becky's challenge. Not sure if it reaches that goal, but i tried.

Review please! **I am open to criticism.**


End file.
